


So,

by pilongski



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Humor, M/M, is this count as crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 07:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8615416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pilongski/pseuds/pilongski
Summary: “So, it’s you guys anniversary next month, right? Do you have anything planned?” Truthfully, it was an innocent question. Yuko expects a simple answer, and yet this is what Victor gives her:
“I’m going to ask Yuuri to marry me.”
“That’s neat.” The said person responds. “Do you want me to set you a reminder?”
 
(In which Victor plans to ask Yuuri to marry him but Yuuri is in the same room as him).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yuri!!! on Ice (c) MAPPA Studio

 “So, it’s you guys anniversary next month, right? Do you have anything planned?” Truthfully, it was an innocent question. Yuko expects a simple answer, and yet this is what Victor gives her:

“I’m going to ask Yuuri to marry me.”

“That’s neat.” The said person responds. “Do you want me to set you a reminder?”

“Please do! And oh, I need to buy rings ... who should I ask to accompany me? Minako?”

“I think she would be delighted.”

Everyone is silent.

“Wait a minute—“ at that point, everyone stops their activity. The triplets quickly brings out their camera and recorder, Mari coughs at her smoke, Takeshi drops his sake, and Yuko is too freak out to ask.

Yuuri looks at her dumbfounded. “Yu- _chan_ , are you all right?”

“Yuuri, he just—“ Yuko holds out her nose. _Not again_.

“—planned to ask me to marry him?”

“And you’re _okay_?!”

“Yuko, I think you need to calm down.”

“Shut up, Takeshi!”

Victor and Yuuri look at each other, as if asking each other if they did something wrong. Yuko becomes more agitated at them.

“Umm, yes?” Yuuri scratches his hair.

“Yuuri, I’ve shipped you with Victor since we were kids. I’m not letting the proposal went on like this!“

“Yuko—“

“And I’m sure Minako- _sensei_ agrees with me!”

“Don’t worry, I’m not proposing Yuuri until next month.” Victor exclaims with a peace sign. “I still have to plan how to make it spectacular for him.”

“And in the meantime I’ll  think of an answer. Though I can’t think of any answer besides yes.” Yuuri cracks a smile at Victor—the same smile like when he did his Eros routine. “No biggie.”

“Yep. No biggie.” Victor agrees with Yuuri and soon the two get lost at their own world.

Yuko lets out a big sigh. She doesn’t even care at her triplets fighting over who’s gonna be the flower girl. She needs a time out.

“I’m calling Minako- _sensei_.”

“Ah, ok. And please ask her if she wants to accompany me to buy Yuuri’s ring!”

Yuuko grumbles. She can’t believe these two!

**Author's Note:**

> (And yes, one month later, Victor does propose. And of course Yuuri says yes).


End file.
